My brother's a what?
by shmiko princess
Summary: Alfred's brother told him to meet Arthur but he doesn't know anything about him! What happens when he accidentally meets Arthur in a theme park? Was this meeting a coincidence or is there a secret that both boys are yet to find out and that will change their lives... forever.


**A/N okay… you guys must be thinking, another one!? Where's the update?! D:**

**Well, I found ANOTHER story that I had written for my English creative writing class from a little while back and I've decided to upload it. ^^U school hasn't started to I'm taking advantage of it to write :D**

**So anyways enjoy~**

He climbed into the seat just before the buy moved off. He pulled down the bar as the vehicle sped up. The music began, the lights flashed and he moved faster and faster.

The rollercoaster was beginning to move backwards when he caught sight of the upcoming drop. He gripped onto the safety bar and positioned himself. Soon the atmosphere became tense as the roller-coaster leaned slowly into the slope. He swallowed hard. He was sitting in the front seat, he could feel sweat sliding down his cheek, he hated sitting at the very front, for the exact reason that he always got nauseous after the ride had ended, and what had possessed him to sit at the front that particular day, he will never know.

His heart skipped a beat as the vehicle suddenly let go of the breaks and rushed down the track. Their thrilled screams were drowned by the pounding music of the other games. Once the ride had come to a complete stop with a hard thump, Arthur lifted up his safety bar and stumbled out of the buggy and instantly new passengers got on.

"_Jesus, no wonder it's called Hell's Gate" _He thought to himself as he headed towards the exit area. When he took a step outside he flinched slightly as the new music began to play behind him. He looked around for the bathroom and walked towards it. He entered and couldn't help but cringe in disgust, the walls had graffiti all over them, the stalls had what seemed to be brown smudges in one of them, and the room had a very unpleasant aroma.

He gaped and thought about turning around and leaving but he managed to retrieve enough courage to walk towards the mirror. He looked at his reflection, God he was a mess. His blond messy hair was, if possible, messier than it usually was. His emerald green eyes were settled under big black eyebrows, were dull and had bags under them due to the recent stress and lack of sleep. School could be such a pain sometimes.

His friends told him to spend a day in the theme park to 'get his mind off things' and had told him about the new ride that had recently opened and that he _had_ to try it. He felt his phone vibrate in his front pocket and reached into it and took it out. He looked at the called I.D and frowned.

"What could the idiot possibly want now?" He mumbled pressing the accept button and putting the phone gently on his ear. It was one of his childhood friends, Francis; he's never had a good relationship with him. They almost always argued with each other. "What do you want Francis?" he asked picking at a few strands of hair, trying to keep them in place. A deep voice with hints of a French accent was heard over the phone.

"_How are you enjoying your little trip? Are you having fun and not thinking about school?" _Francis asked

"I'm managing, although, if by keeping my mind off school in your language means screaming my head off and wondering when the ride's going to stop… then yes, I'm definitely not thinking about school." He said leaning against the cleanest wall. There was a silence.

"_That's odd_" Francis said almost mumbling.

"What's odd?" he asked

"_I could have sworn you were allergic to having fun"_ Arthur frowned.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny" Arthur said, he could hear the smugness in the other's tone, he opened his mouth to say something but just then he heard the bathroom door open and a man walked in.

"Anyway, talk to you later or whatever. Got to go, bye" He said quickly, not giving the other time to respond, hanging up and putting his phone back into his front pocket.

He covered his eyes from the flashing lights and walked towards the nearest bench, or at least tried to. The people around him kept pushing past or bumping into him, not bothering to even look back, or say sorry. Nope, nothing.

Arthur finally managed to reach the desired bench and sat down. He watched people in front of him walk back and forth. He watched as a little girl pulled her mother and father towards rides that she was too young to ride on. He chuckled at the scene before reaching into his front pocket for his phone, to find it was missing. His heart stopped. He jumped up and began to pat himself down.

"No…no…no,no,no!" He said sitting back down covering his face with his hands, he ran a hand through his hair hoping it was all just a bad dream and that he would wake up soon.

"Stupid… How could I have lost my phone?" He grumbled under his breath glaring at the floor as if it was the cause of his stress. He was so busy trying to figure out how he could have lost it that he didn't notice someone walk towards him.

"Umm… excuse me, does this belong to you?" Arthur heard a voice say and his head jerked up to find a boy around his age. He had light blue eyes and wore glasses, and he had neat sandy blonde hair with a strand sticking up in front of his head that seemed to defy all laws of gravity. The boy was holding a black object in his hand and Arthur gasped slightly as it was in fact his phone, he beamed and took it in his hand.

"Thank you so much!" Arthur said holding the phone close.

The boy smiled and scratched the back of his neck, "You're welcome. I saw it fall out of your pocket when you were leaving the bathroom so… I came to give it back" he said

Arthur felt a slight blush on his cheeks, "Well… that was nice of you. Most people would've kept it, instead of returning it" he said and the boy's smile widened and he also gave him thumbs up. "Hey. What's your name? If… if you don't mind me asking" Arthur stuttered

"Name's Alfred F. Jones! Nice to meet ya" Alfred said striking a pose, Arthur smiled and stood up. "I'm Arthur Kirkland, pleasure to meet you" he said stretching out a hand which Alfred grabbed hold of and shook.

"Say, would you like to walk around with me?" Arthur asked and Alfred nodded immediately.

They left the theme park and were walking on the sandy beach that was right next to it. The music from the games was still audible, but not as loud.

"So, Arthur, you lived here long?" Alfred asked looking at the ground and kicking some sand.

"London?" he asked and Alfred nodded "All my life" he responded, and Arthur noticed Alfred's eyes shimmer with interest.

"Really?" Alfred asked clearly exited and Arthur nodded, Alfred looked at the midnight sky and said "That's cool; I only just moved here, I used to live in America ya know… I don't like the weather here though."

Arthur chuckled "You'll get used to it, trust me… by the way, pardon my questioning, but, why did you move into London of all places?" he asked and Alfred stopped and stayed silent for a while before responding.

"well… I used to live here, yeah, but I moved back to America… and well… I used to have a younger brother, but he was, well… murdered… and…" Alfred's voice was shaky and his eyes had become watery, his tears were on the verge of coming out.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to continue saying anymore" Arthur said as he watched Alfred remove his glasses and wipe his tears away.

"Why… am I telling you this? We've just met… but… I feel like I can tell you anything… have we met before?" Alfred asked, his last question took Arthur by surprise.

"I… don't… think so" Arthur said doubtfully.

They stood in silence listening to the sound of crashing waves; Arthur stared at the sea and Alfred at the ground. The silence was broken by Arthur. "you know…" he began "I used to know this boy, when I was younger, who used to go on and on about his brother. He told me his brother's name but I can't remember it anymore. He stayed here for a while before he moved back to… uhh… oh that's right, Canada. He had promised he'd visit again and that he'd write to me every now and then, and I'd do the same" Arthur said and Alfred was listening attentively "But… one day the letters stopped and I haven't heard of him since. I don't know what happened to him, I kept sending letters in hopes that maybe I'd get a reply… but nothing. I remember he once sent me a picture of himself hugging a big white polar bear plush" Arthur finished; he had been staring at the sea since he began.

Alfred frowned slightly in thought… he had a picture of his brother hugging a bi white polar bear plush. He had bought it for him for his 13th birthday. The boy was very innocent and loved bears. He had mentioned to him about a friend he had had in England and he'd meet him.

"Say… was your friend of your name Mathew?" Alfred asked and Arthur turned to him and nodded.

Alfred gasped excitedly, the pain from minutes before already forgotten. He grabbed Arthur by the shoulders. "You're _that_ Arthur!? _You're_ Mathew's friend!?" Arthur tried to break free from the other's hold but to no avail. Alfred was much stronger than him.

"What do you mean, I'm_ that_ Arthur?!" he asked confused.

"M-My brother had told me he had a friend in England who he had wanted me to meet. He had told me where you lived but I didn't think I'd actually meet you!" Alfred was currently almost shouting from shock.

"C-calm down Alfred!" Arthur said and then realisation hit him, "Mathew's dead?" he mumbled and Alfred nodded.

"H-how?" Arthur was cut off and he frowned slightly at the interruption.

"It was night and he was coming home from school. I told him to take a cab, but he didn't; and he was mugged by a gang of five. Apparently one of the thieves stabbed him in panic when he had begun to scream, took his stuff and fled the scene." Arthur stared at Alfred "I sometimes wish I could become like, a spy or something and get revenge on those bastards who killed my bro!" Alfred shouted angrily.

"Alfred… I don't mean to be rude but you do know that to become a spy is practically impossible" Arthur said crossing his arms.

"A boy can dream!" Alfred said pouting "besides, they're still probably out there mugging other people and no one's doing anything about it"

"Then become a cop, spies have to leave everything behind." Arthur made a head gesture to suggest they continue moving.

"Okay then. I WILL BECOME THE BEST COP THE WORLD HAS EVER SEEN!" Alfred shouted earning himself a slap on the arm for being so loud.

"Hey listen how about we walk around some more. I'll buy us some milkshakes and then… if you want we can go to my place and we can continue talking there." He offered.

Alfred smiled and nodded. They walked across the rest of the beach in silence until they had gotten too close to the shore and a large wave crashed soaking them both. They stared at each other before Alfred began to choke on some sea water that had managed to get into his mouth, Arthur couldn't help but laugh at what had happened.

By the time they arrive at Arthur's house, they had bought Mc Donnalds, not that Arthur was a big fan but Arthur discovered that Alfred was. They also bought two strawberry milkshakes but Alfred had finished his very quickly and bought two more. He was currently slurping one down, not even after Arthur tried to make the other drink it properly. Arthur was barely half way on his milkshake and was already full.

Arthur took out his keys and unlocked the door. He walked in locking the door behind them. Alfred was met by paintings of forests, fairies and a few pictures of Arthur smiling and posing. When they walked into the living room, Alfred found that Arthur was very tidy, everything was carefully put away and clean. Everything was normal until he caught eye of some embroidery on the table. Arthur noticed and put it away quickly, blushing.

"I like your home, it's nice and tidy" Alfred said and Arthur chuckled.

"Yeah, but my room's a jungle. I can't get to the other side without tripping on a book" this time Alfred laughed.

"By the way Art, how old are you?" Alfred asked and Arthur glared at him.

"Two things: one, I hate it when people call me nicknames, I'd rather prefer my full name, thank you, and two, I'm 19, you?" Arthur said removing his jacket.

"19" Alfred beamed.

"Sit down, I'll be right back. You don't mind if I show you the letters Mathew and I sent to each other right?" Arthur asked and Alfred gave him thumbs up.

"Then wait here a second." Arthur said as he climbed up some stairs , Alfred looked around the house a bit more before finally sitting down on a chair and removed his jacket, placing it on his lap. He heard something hit the floor hard and then the groaning of pain. There was some more shuffling upstairs until Arthur appeared with a small wooden box in his hand and sat down beside Alfred. When he opened it, Alfred was slightly surprised.. It was packed with letters and photos, and… was that his old action figure, his brother had told him the dog had eaten?

"We started sending each other letters 4 years ago, such a nice kid too" Arthur said sadly.

He heard his phone vibrating in his jacket pocket and reached for it. He received a text message from Francis saying: _Nice pray you've got there ;)_

Arthur blushed furiously and put the phone back. Francis had seen him walk inside with the other. He made a mental note to beat him once he saw him again.

"When was this written?" Alfred asked picking a small white envelope carefully sealed with red wax. Arthur frowned, before grabbing it and inspecting it. "I don't know…" it was dedicated to both, Alfred and Arthur.

Arthur opened it slowly and cautiously. He dropped the letter in shock and stared at it for a while before turning to Alfred. "Mathew's Alive… he's not dead Alfred" Alfred picked the letter up and stared at it in shock; he scrunched it up and put it in his pocket. They looked at each other and decided to do what the letter had told them to do.

_Dear Alfred and Arthur,_

_I shouldn't be doing this but meet me in the beach in about 30 minutes and I'll explain EVERYTHING._

_P.s: DON'T let anybody know about this._

_M.W_

**A/N Please review ^^~ Hope you guys liked it :D yeah, yeah .. it seems like I like to smother myself with stories XD **


End file.
